She's BACK
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: I noticed one itty bitty problem in the ending...actually I noticed two but this is the important one. The other mother hs a multitudde of ways to get back...I just chose the most obvious
1. Chapter 1

One needle finger twitched, and twitched again, then wriggled itself out from under the rock. The other needle fingers were also twitching—twitch, twitch, twitch. They too struggled out from under the rock, and after a few moments they all reattached themselves to the hand. The hand opened up and went through the blanket, then grabbed the single button shaped key that hung on the necklace, and then it started upwards. A week passed before the hand made it to the top of the well. The hand couldn't get through the holes with the key, but it wasn't going to drop it, _no _NEVER. Another week passed as the hand clawed apart the woodwork—an easy but long job for the needle hand. Soon there was a big enough hole, the hand jumped up and ran like a spider; dragging the key behind it. The hand quickly approached the large pink apartment building; it ducked behind a bush and stayed stock still, as still as unattached hands should be still.

Midnight

The witching hour, the hand could feel it. The hand jumped up and ran to the window. It took one long needle finger and traced a circle—over and over it traced until the glass was cut right through and then the finger took the glass circle out and deposited it on the lawn. It jumped through the window and went to the little door in the middle apartment. It inserted the key, and turned…then it took the key back out and brought it with it through the door. It raced through the tunnel and onto the arm of a long needle. Then it picked up some thread, and two buttons that had long been discarded. The buttons were placed on the table—a grasshopper with glass eyes. The thread found it's was through the eye of the needle…with some difficulty. A button was picked up and sewn on the face of a puppet—like monster, then the other button. The monster put the needle down and went to the key, she caressed it lovingly. Then she took the key and went to her workshop. She took a doll, one of a little pioneer girl with millions of little ringlets. She took out every feature and turned it inside out, and then she put the key in it, filled it with sand, and sewed it back up, and added new features to it. The doll was now of a sweet looking girl with blue hair. She went to a window and threw the doll out; strangely…it floated instead of fell. The Bedlam went back to her workshop and picked up another doll. Within a few moments this doll too looked completely different; the Bedlam again threw it out the window. She went to the bug room and sat, spinning another world. The Bedlam was furious, she had never been bested at her own game; she _loved_ her children and they loved her…enough to sew buttons over their eyes. The one child who had EVER gotten out was the same one that tried to destroy the key; her unloving daughter—Coraline. The Bedlam smiled, and shifted into Coraline's other mother. She grinned

"Oh Coraline…I've been waiting for you. My dear, sweet, daughter, you'll stay here forever and sew buttons over your eyes for me, wont you?" With this the bedlam seemed to get a new idea as she went back to her workshop to make a whole new type of world.

Coraline Jones was a busy, neglected, child. She had only two Friends, Wybie, and cat. Only one of her friends could talk to her. But she also had a Scary and Horrifying enemy. One more deadly and vicious than anything _this_ world had to offer. That Enemy was the Bedlam. She didn't realize it that morning—she was running out the door, late. She noticed when she came back home. Cat was guarding her door and hissed at her as she went inside—Coraline went anyway; thinking hi to be hungry.

"Coraline?" Her mother's voice rang out "Now I'm singing this song about Coraline. She's a doll, she's a peach she's a pal of mine. She as cute as the button in the eyes of everyone who's ever laid eyes on Coraline." As the woman sang Coraline opened her mouth to say she was home…when she realized that t was IMPOSIBLE for her mother to know that song. She chanced a quick peak in the parlor at the door—the WIDE OPPEN door. She snuck upstairs, got her explores gear and a few extra clothes, and then ran out the house. Other mother heard her from inside the kitchen and smiled.

"Thiers's nowhere to _hide_ Coraline. Besides—you HAVE to come home eventually, then you'll go to your 'better' home…permanently."She whispered happily. "But, just in case" She murmured; she whistled and two life—sized dolls came out of nowhere. "Make sure she come home safe and soon" She hissed. They bowed

"Yes mother" She smiled and continued to cook and sing

Now here's how I see it. The hand got up after it was severed—it can probably get up after being smashed. I also think it was only Other Wybie that couldn't leave, the mice did it—twice so puppets can leave. She just didn't like him so he has no actual skin to protect himself.


	2. So sorryQuote Other Father

So sorry, I forgot the original plot to this *cries*. PLUS SIDE—I do have a plot…and it's a good plot to, it's just a…Harry Potter crossover? Don't yell, no magic, just same history only mugglized. Harry's parents really did die in a crash that left him with a scar, Ron's got no privacy due to overcrowding, and Hermione tries harder than her best to impress her parents whom; though they are impressed have no time. Hogwarts is Just a school, and Tom is Harry's cousin, a 'father figure' away from Vernon but still strict. To all non H.P. fans—don't worry, I'll try being painless as possible. To all H.P fans wondering about Draco—no magic, ergo Harry isn't famous and Draco has no big uppity complex, Draco doesn't care about Hermione, he's still mean to Ron because of their dads.

Coraline ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. By then she was deep in the forest; by the old well, strange how her feet seemed to guide her there most of the time. She looked down into the ripped up hole the fingers had created. She shuddered as she thought of how close those fingers had come to taking her back to the other world, of trapping Wybe in the well forever. She heard a twig snap and suddenly looked up to see two figures standing there. She jumped to her feet and in the dim moonlight could just make out the mouth on one of the figures smiling. The second figure was obscured and on a rope held by the first one.

"CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE" The figure called as it approached her, the voice was a horrible high pitched sound and extremely distorted. The woman cart—wheeled over to for Coraline to see that it was Other Miss. Spink. She was still taffy, her ribbon hair was pulled lose, and it looked like there were still bits of Other Miss. Forcible in "Come back with us sweet Coraline, we'll play, and perform. COME BACK" The second figure huddled down. Other Miss. Spink pulled it forward, it was other father. He looked up at Coraline, though it was instantly apparent he couldn't see, his button eyes were missing and he whirled his head from side to side trying to see her. He was no more than a half busted pumpkin tied in his own vines. Coraline gasped, her eyes started to tear up. "We have presents…there are more presents waiting for you—your mother says she'll fix them all, good as new. She'll make you MORE presents" Other Miss. Spink continued. Other Father was trying to say something; Other Miss. Spink pulled the vine even tighter, her button eyes shining.

"NO" Coraline shouted and ran past the well, she ran until she was sure they were gone, and found her feet had taken her to Wybie's house. "Wybie" She whispered to herself, but didn't ring the bell. "What am I _crazy_? I can't bring Wybie into this." She turned to leave to leave, but bit her lip. "I do need help" She turned around. "No, this is _my _problem, I can't pull him in" She started walking, but turned around. "It _is_ kinda his problem to, I mean…it was his great aunt and his grandmother might have some advice" She turned again. "No, I can't do that to the poor lady, I have to fight the Bedlam on my own" She started walking again. "But" She was cut off from a yowl by Cat. She glanced down to him at once. "Perfect, I don't feel as bad if I take you with me" She picked up the feline and proceeded to walk back to her house with a brave façade. She peaked inside the kitchen to see that the Bedlam had stayed in her large spider form. The Bedlam was now humming instead of singing; it was the same song she'd been humming when Coraline had been to the other world before.

"Oh, Coraline, I'm so happy to see you" The Bedlam _sounded_ like she was smiling, Coraline could only assume as the woman's back was turned. "It's very naughty to run away Coraline, but…I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." The Bedlam's head turned on its axis to look at Coraline with newly sewn in Buttons. "I forgive you if you forgive me" She said at last. Coraline had to ask, the curiosity was going to kill her

"If I forgive you?" Coraline asked. The Bedlam nodded "For trying to sew buttons into my eyes?" She asked hesitantly. The Beldam laughed—that wasn't it. "Then…For what?" Coraline pressed. Here the Beldam sniffed as if she was about to cry

"I destroyed your friend, what's worse I made you miserable." The Beldam sniffed again, though the button eyes still shined with joy. "I promise not to do it again Coraline." She smiled widely. "I'm so nice I'm giving you another chance" She simpered, and with one of her knife—like legs she pushed forward the box containing the button eyes kit. Coraline backed away like it was poisonous. The Bedlam looked distressed. "I have to move away now…just for a bit" Her face looked upset but her button eyes couldn't mask her glee. "Don't worry sweetie. If you ever change your mind, just _call_" She smirked as she dropped the Coraline doll on the table. "A parting gift, my doll" She smiled again and side stepped Coraline. Coraline looked down at the doll, then up at the food the Bedlam had left. Roast Beef, mashed sweet potatoes, corn, and gravy. And desert—cake, cupcakes, and chocolate pudding. Coraline stepped backwards and herd the door to the other world shut.

"Coraline? You cooked all this?" Coraline jumped. It hadn't been the other door closing—it was the front door opening. Her father was in shock

"Maybe _you_ should cook from now on, you dizzy dreamer" He said distractedly. Coraline scratched her head nervously.

"Um…I had a _lot_ of free time…and er, Wybie helped to" She lied. Her mother looked around

"He helped cleanup to, remind me to thank him" She smiled "Or was this some scheme to keep your father from cooking?" She smirked down at her blue haired daughter.

"Um…yeah, that was it, most of this stuff Wybie made…cause I asked him to…cause I didn't want dad to cook" Her voice was squeaking slightly from her lying so much, her mother didn't swam to notice.

"Well, let's eat…oh, and you found that old doll. I thought you decided you were too _old_ to play with dolls." Her mother smirked coldly. Coraline ignored her and they all dug in. She had to admit—even out of the other world her other mother's cooking was delicious! One thing bothered Coraline as she pulled herself in the bed. What had the Beldam meant by…'moving'?

4926 miles away, in London England, a small door appeared in a private boarding school named Hogwarts as two boys sat in front of it playing chess. Morning found a girl inspecting it. She ran her hand on the edge and looked inside the keyhole of the open door.

"Hermione…_what_ are you doing?" A red haired boy asked as he approached. 'Hermione' got off the floor and shook out her long if not bushy brown hair.

"Ronald, something strange is going on—that door was **not** there in September when we moved in. According to my book—Hogwarts a history, this building hasn't been renovated since the 1400's and even then it was only to change the paint and add more desks. So _why_ is this door boarded up?" The girl opened the door and moved moved to show that behind the unnaturally small thing was only bricks. Ron sat down next to where she had been and ran his hands over the old dusty bricks.

"You're overreacting, if anything the bricks have been here the whole time and you just never noticed them!!!" He pointed out. Hermione looked offended at the mere notion of missing anything. Ron noticed this and tried to fix his mistake. "What I mean is…you've been really busy; the teachers give too much homework, you've had to settle in, our days have been hectic, and…" He didn't finish—Hermione snapped

"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY—I _always_ know what I'm am doing, I have kept a complete CATALOUGE of the items from here to the girls dormitory just to make sure nothing gets stolen, how _dare_ you tell me I **missed** something!?" She approached him as she said it. Ron tripped over his own feet trying to get away

"Oi, you two love birds gonna keep fighting? Oh can we go to breakfast already." Draco asked from behind his book. "Harry said he wanted to show you something strange and we're all still up here arguing over nonsense" Both children turned to him, he continued "As much as I _hate _to say it Weasel's right…I think that's where he and Harry normally pull the chairs to play chess—you wouldn't have thought to look there and so never cata…by the way" At this the boy removed the book from his face to show he was confused. "Granger, _why_ were you cataloguing everything from the common room to the girls' dormitory?" Here Hermione blushed

"I, I just wanted to make sure nothing got stolen is all. Is it so much to want to make sure the school is safe?" She sniffed slightly. Draco rolled his eyes. He went to her and picked her up off the floor.

"If something's not safe headmaster Dumbledore will figure it out…and if it makes you feel better, I think that book is wrong—the crazy old loon _must_ have security cameras all over the place, how else would he know everything?" Hermione had to smile, Draco smiled. "Now that that hurdle's been jumped, let's go figure out what Harry was trying to show us last night. Ron's stomach growled

"We _can_ still get breakfast…right?" The smile turned into a giggle. "What? I'm hungry" Ron insisted

"Yes Weasly, you're _always_ hungry." Draco agreed. "Let's get to the Caff before he decides to eat _us _instead. Within moments the three were downstairs and in the Caff. A small black haired boy was waiting for them

"What took you guys so long?" Harry demanded.

"Hermione missed something as she cataloged everything in the common room. Her and Ron were arguing about it" Draco filled in, before sighing "Now, what's this mysterious thing that you wanted us to see?" Harry looked both ways, then fixed his glasses

"I can't let Tom see it, he'll insist it's germy, or that it belongs to someone, or I have to give it to charity, or I'm too old for it, or boys can't play with them, or something else equally stupid." After discerning Tom was nowhere to be seen he pulled from his bag a small doll. He brushed at the doll's messy yarn hair and tucked its collar in.

"Harry—it looks just like you, it's wearing the school uniform and everything" Hermione cooed over the small doll. Harry nodded.

"I found it in my nightstand, a weird secret compartment or something. Who do you suppose made it?" he asked. His friends shrugged. "Well, whoever made it must love me a lot." He murmured as he clutched the doll closer in a hug. It was rudely ripped away from him by a large whale of a boy.

"Oi—look it, Harry's got a little dolly. He's been playing mommy again" The boy antagonized.

"Give it back Dudley" the twelve year old jumped for the doll, Dudley ran with it, for a whale the boy could move. A red haired girl cut him off at the pass and ripped the doll from him

"Jerk, here Harry" She smiled and gave Harry back the doll.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW, Harry's got a little girlfriend to save him, how cute" Dudley cooed. The girl turned and politely slugged Dudley. Dudley ran away "I'll get you for this Weasly, stupid freshman." He yelled as he ran. Harry dusted off the doll.

"Thanks Ginny" He murmured. Ginny grinned widely, then blushed

"Oh, oh it…it was no problem. I mean, anyone, well, anyone would have done the same thing" She giggled. And kind of followed Harry back to their table. "Hi Ron, Hermione, Draco" She slipped down into a chair across from her brother and took a roll off of Ron's plate. Ron grumbled at her. Two more redheads appeared out of nowhere

"Hi"

"Harry"

"Saw the whole thing"

"Right prat he is"

"Better hide the doll"

"You know what Tom'll say"

"Besides"

"Dudley's going to lie about it"

"Don't know how though"

"Great Craftsmanship"

"Looks just like you"

This was all said as the two boys sat on either side of Ron and only stopped because they stole the bacon and toast off of his plate and started to eat. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll _ever _get used to Fred and George." He said after a moment of staring at them. Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry, _I _never got them…and I'm their sister" She remarked, pulling off the piece of toast Ron had replaced the stolen one with before placing eggs on her own plate. Ron sighed as George or Fred grabbed his bacon as soon as he put it on his plate.

"_I _want to eat too" he groaned. His siblings looked at him.

"Eat faster" One of the twins remarked and stole his muffin. Ron glared at Hermione

"Oh, Ronald—your table manners are horrendous, oh Ronald—at least try, oh, Ronald—you look like a pig" He said it all in a horrible impersonation of her voice before reaching out and piling up his plate with so much food that Robin Hood couldn't find enough poor people to eat it all. He dug in quickly; shoveling food in. Hermione looked a bit guilty.

"Well, you never mentioned the _reason_ I just thought you were being uncivilized." She pointed out. Ron muttered back something indistinguishable. Apparently Hermione understood because she looked offended "Well I never!" she exclaimed indignantly. Draco looked confused, but shook it off.

"Well, one mystery solved. Next question—where'd the mini Harry come from?" He asked rhetorically as he looked back at the small doll. Harry shrugged

"Uncanny likeness, isn't it?" He asked as he tried in vain to get the doll's hair to stay down. It reacted much the same way his own would—flatly refusing to do so. He chuckled at it.

"What's uncanny?" Came the voice. Harry quickly tried to hide the doll, but Tom saw it. "Oh Harry, a doll—not only is that thing to feminine, you're twelve. Don't you think you're past the age of playing with dolls? Honestly" Tom grabbed the doll from him and shook it out slightly. "It _does_ look like you I'll admit, but imagine some little one that _needs_ something to play with. Who made this?" Harry shrugged. "You don't know? Harry, what if it's infected or someone was playing a cruel joke, it's most definitely gone now. Harry sighed

"Tom, please—what can it do? It's just a doll…may I _please _keep it? Honestly it won't get in the way of my studies, I promise." Tom scowled but looked like he had an idea

"How badly do you want this silly thing?" After a moment he continued "Quit the basketball team…it gets in the way of your studies" Harry dipped his head down to hide his tears. Why did the doll mean so much? He just felt like it was important.

"Fine" He grumbled back. Tom gave back the miniature version of his cousin and nodded.

"I know you hate me right now, but it's for the best." Tom told him. Harry was glaring at him. Tom sighed and walked off.

"Right jerk that one is" Ron grumbled. "Just jealous that you're on varsity and he couldn't make the cut." Ron assured Harry. Harry gave his friend a sad smile

"Thanks for trying" He said honestly. Ron smiled back, Hermione even looked upset.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll stop doing your homework, your grades'll plummet, Tom'll think it's from lack of a creative outlet, and you can rejoin." Hermione smiled smugly. "It's simple psychology. I'm going to be a psychoanalyst when I grow up." Draco looked at her

"Yeah, that's you, nice and difficult—and in your spare time you can come up with new words for the dictionary by crossing archaic languages with modern English." Hermione scowled at him, she was NOT amused.

"Very funny Dragon boy" She rolled her eyes and looked back at the small doll. "It's adorable, but why give up basketball for it?" Harry sighed

"I don't know why, but it's like it's _calling_ to me…as much as I love basketball, there's something important about this doll." He confided in his friends. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"No offence mate, but that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!!!" Ron blurted. Hermione smacked him upside the head

"Ronald as his friends we're supposed to be _supportive _of his decisions…even if we don't particularly agree with them" She huffed

"Ha—that's a good one, every other decision he makes you jump down his throat. The moment he does something you originally wanted him to do you're all peachy with his 'decision making' hypocrite of a woman"

"Careful Ronald, it's not wise to use your entire vocabulary in one sentence" Hermione called back. Draco spared Harry a sympathetic glance. Harry just hugged his doll closer to his body. He blocked out the rest of the argument, it'd just be easier to get them to make up in a day or two when they were both nice and calm. Before he knew it his Saturday had flown by with the lack of speech between his two best friends. He was in bed late, he'd stayed in the common room so that Ron couldn't vent to him. As he jumped in the bed he turned to the only picture of his parents he had.

"Miss you mom and dad, I wish you were still here." He sighed and put the picture back on the stand. Brightening up he jumped up and went to the chair where he'd left the doll. "Come on mini me" Harry muttered to the small doll, only to realize it wasn't in the chair. "Where?" He saw it—by the bottom of the stairs. "Strange" He whispered to himself, going down for it. As soon as he was downstairs it was apparent it wasn't there either. He spotted it again, by the door Hermione was inspecting earlier. "What? How'd you get over here?" He asked it, not truly expecting an answer. He bent down to pick it up and looked at the door "This wasn't here before—I sit here every night." He opened the door to see a multicolored tie dye tunnel. He crawled through—forgetting the doll, not noticing it was smirking.


End file.
